Umbrella
by 9peggy
Summary: "Bring an umbrella next time, idiot." /ZaTr fluffy drabble./


Tak chuckled to herself deviously as she made her way down the hall outside, eyeing Zim. A wonderfully horrible thing was about to happen. It was _raining. _And the human's water was harmful to Irkens like Zim and she. Luckily, Tak had brought an umbrella with her today, and even a raincoat to be on the safe side. But Zim, he had _nothing _to defend himself against the perilous storm.

A typically stupid gesture for Zim. Tak didn't expect him to bring anything to protect him. He was too dense to think of checking the weather conditions of earth like Tak did. And now she would have the treat of watching her number one enemy suffer in the merciless wrath of rain.

She only wished she had some popcorn.

Zim was looking a little nervous as he stood at the edge of the Skool entrance. Only the Skool doors stood between him and the horrible _disgusting _rain. He heard both Dib and Tak snickering behind him.

"Go ahead, _Zim," _Dib tested, "It's just a little rain, right?"

Tak wanted to taunt him too, but she thought it best to see how it played out. Zim shot both of them a glare, before turning back to the doors. He gingerly cracked it open little by little, and then practically _threw _himself outside on the wet grass. He immediately screamed in agony, as he rolled around on the ground. Smoke steamed up from his green skin as more droplets of doom pelted him.

Dib cackled loudly at Zim's misery. Tak grinned as she waited for the feeling of victory to catch up, so she could then laugh manically.

And she waited….

And waited…..

But the feeling never came. Tak frowned, perplexed. Instead of victory, she felt a somewhat empty feeling in the pit of her sqeedlyspooch. Could she have felt…sorry for Zim?

_No, no! _Tak thought, furiously shaking her head, _Not possible! If anything I should be feeling achievement for this moment!_

But thinking that only made the emptiness deepen. She looked over at Zim, who was still writhing in pain. She gave a frustrated sigh. She knew she would regret doing this.

She walked out of the doors, making sure the umbrella stayed over her head, and made her way to Zim. She stood at his feet and nonchalantly moved the umbrella over his body, covering him from the brutal water. Zim, realizing the pain had stopped, slowly opened his eyelids to see Tak standing over him.

"Eh?" He said confused. It was really the only word he could think of. Tak reached down her hand to help him up off the grass.

"Bring an umbrella next time, idiot." She said. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her purple rain coat, protecting them. "Well? Don't you have something to say?" _Before I beat it out of you? _she successfully did not add.

"Uh, no?" Zim murmured confused. He started humming triumphantly as he began to walk away. He was stopped by Tak, who unexpectedly tripped him. He screamed again in pain when he fell in a puddle, and quickly jumped up off the ground, turning on Tak.

"Why would you-!"

"Maybe now you have something to say?"

Zim stared at her blankly.

"That has to do with your _gratitude?" _

Zim still had a dull expression. Tak gritted her teeth impatiently.

"A 'thank you', stupid."

"The great ZIM thanks NO ONE!" He stated, pointing a finger in the air to empathize his words.

Tak rolled her eyes. "Well then, guess I'll be taking_ this _then." She said, as she snatched the umbrella out of his hand.

"AH! NO!" Zim yelled, tormented once again. He sprung forward for the umbrella, which Tak held out of his reach.

"Go on Zim!"

He looked at her menacingly, flinching every time the rain splashed his skin. "I…..y'know…..apologize…."

It was unenthusiastic, of course, but Tak figured that would be the best she got out of him. She handed him the said umbrella and watched as he hastily bolted out of sight. She rolled her eyes again. She didn't expect much gratitude. He was _Zim _after all. He was never grateful.

* * *

><p>"GIR! Get me a towel! Do it now!" Zim called to his robot as he stepped into his base. He had to admit, he didn't expect the Tak-beast to lend him her umbrella. It was a nice gesture….until she forced a <em>thank you <em>out of him. Zim shuddered at the memory.

He examined the umbrella for a few moments. He never knew; she might have planted a tracking devise in it. He turned the handle over in his palm and saw her name sketched on one side. The umbrella still had her scent faintly lingering on it. He inhaled deeply, taking it in. A faint smell of lavender, mixed with jasmine. It was hypnotizing, almost. He closed his eyes, and pictured Tak standing next to him, and the handle, being her hand instead. It was a comforting thought, and-

Zim shook his head vigorously, getting the picture out of his mind. Why was he wasting time daydreaming about that hideous creature_? _He should be coming up with more ingenious plans to take over the earth as ZIM!

He brought out some blueprints from one of his drawers, trying to get his mind back where it belonged, but his thoughts always drifted back to Tak. _Why did she give me that umbrella? Is her smell natural? Why can't I stop thinking of her?_

"Grr…." Zim growled frustratingly. "I need something else to distract me! COMPUTER! Options on….distraction."

The computer cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, you could-"

"MUSIC! Of course! The filthy, Humans use it all the time to get their minds back into place! Brilliant!"

"Um, I didn't-"

"Silence Computer! Turn on a radio!"

Having no choice, the computer switched on to a radio station, and music moved through the speakers. Zim sat back, letting the music surround him, but it didn't help much. Little did he know that Tak was at her house, trying the exact same thing, as they both listened to the song.

_Because,_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
>Told you I'll be here forever<br>Said I'll always be a friend  
>Took an oath, Imma stick it out till the end<em>

_Now that it's raining more than ever_  
><em>Know that we'll still have each other<em>  
><em>You can stand under my umbrella<em>  
><em>You can stand under my umbrella<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm...I was bored. :P I've kind of became a huge fan of ZaTr, so I thought I'd make a fic of them. It was inspired by the song, "Umbrella" by Rihanna. It's a good song. Look it up. **

**Disclaimer: Do I sound like Jhonen Vasquez to you? I don't think so. ;)**

**See that blue button down there? Click it. Magical things behold when you do.**


End file.
